


【清安】抽卡

by lindomaru



Category: toukenranbu
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:09:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindomaru/pseuds/lindomaru
Summary: 只是存档，lof不让我发，没有一点肉 不要期待





	【清安】抽卡

隔天的午饭时间，安定放弃他常坐的属于公司精英的黄金席位，坐到微不足道的加州清光身边。安定平日里观察过（在他尚未沉迷游戏的时候），知道加州午餐时通常坐在靠近门的位置，因他从不加入众人交谈。为使自己的举动显得更自然，安定还特意装作忙碌迟些前去就餐，果然，自己平日里的座位被先来者占据了，一切皆在计划之内。  
安定算准加州午餐期间会一言不发，埋首于手机，从前安定以为这是对人际关系的焦虑所致，现今他知道加州可能并不焦虑，他只是太喜爱冲田小姐了，真正焦虑的人同时会咬指甲。果然，加州端着餐盘坐定，看了不应出现在此席的安定一眼，很快开始一手扒饭，一手拿出手机搓摸起来，熟练地打开那个图标是一个黄色盘发女孩的游戏。  
一切尽在安定掌握之内，待加州僵硬的紫外线贴片指甲噼里啪啦按了一通，手机里开始播放冗长、无法跳过的宝具动画时，安定适时插话：“加州君，你也玩这个游戏吗？”  
“哦？”加州转过脸看着安定。  
“哦……我也玩的。”同为深度玩家，安定知道这个打断游戏过程的凝视有多么隆重，迅速地回答了加州并示意他可以继续，见加州重新扭回头面对游戏后才接着补充道：“不过我是新手，还什么都不懂呢。”  
“喔。”加州应了一声算作回答，看来已完全沉浸在他的五宝冲田小姐的技能条里了，安定正要放弃，突然加州又建议道：“新手啊……你可以加我好友的，我的稀有卡都满级了。”  
“诶？”  
“每个职阶都有满级的五星卡哦。”  
轻描淡写的幸运Ex真教人嫉妒。加州以为安定没有加过指定的好友：“可以加指定的好友啦，输入引继码就可以，引继码在……等我打完这局。”安定自然知道引继码的事，为了寻找增加冲田小姐出现概率的方法他连官方四格漫画都看完了，不过加州倒的确是头一个他认识的游戏好友——迄今为止的其他都是些写作乱序的的字母和数字id的每张卡都是lv.1的家伙。

加了好友，安定自然就得到了加州的冲田小姐，果然是五宝，一面在心中羡慕到发狂，一面干脆放弃了午休，带着别人的冲田小姐体验好几把高难本。在加州加安定为好友之前，他还告诉安定，自己是冲田小姐的粉丝，引用了一大堆推特上的评价告诉安定冲田小姐很好，并劝部门精英也抽一个，脸上出现了总之安定平日里支使他去复印文件时绝对不会出现的认真表情。听着他絮絮叨叨，安定竟生出一丝奇怪的愧疚：自己显然不是真正的冲田小姐粉丝，对她一无所知，所以才什么都没有得到……但同时兼具受到肯定的充实。  
这一日下了班，罕见地安定没有像平日里那样多留一会处理杂务，而是迫不及待地打卡回家。他要快些一个人享受冲田小姐……享受别人的冲田小姐，背德感果然是可以使兴奋加倍的所在。他带着加州的冲田小姐进入已开放的地图中每个boss关卡，测试冲田小姐可以克制的敌人、被克制的敌人、和普通敌人的输出均是怎样的，连受击退场的语音都能教他又过意不去，又跃跃欲试，冲田小姐……太可爱了。  
只可惜加州的冲田小姐，是不能被设置为中意从者出现在安定的休息室里的。注视着只能在战场上出现的小小粉色身影，安定躺着自己铺着质地精良的性冷淡蓝色全套的单人床上幻想道，加州的话一定可以使冲田小姐驻扎在自己的休息室内，近距离观察她纤细而又具有恰到好处的肉感的身体吧……虽然从外观上看来是不食人间烟火、仅靠工作就可以满足一切欲望的菁英，大和守安定绝非连黄本也没有看过——本来也没什么可羞耻的，他辗转反侧，既为冲田小姐的卡池就要结束了，亦由于在脑中不自觉地将冲田小姐的面孔剪到那些他看过并记住了内容的黄本上，身为一名正值青年，四体康健的男性，安定如今热切地渴望……而脑内黄本男主角的脸，可悲地呈现出那个花枝招展的复印男加州清光的模样来！  
到了早晨，安定呆然地矗立在洗漱镜前，凝视着手指缝间的黏液，身心久久地被挫折感所折磨。“天哪……我真低级。”他哀叹道。

终究是无法舍弃冲田小姐的安定，在卡池关闭前第二天决意舍弃自己的尊严。反正连对着根本不存在的黄色同人自慰的事也做过了，还有什么好介意的？他要拜托被幸运之神和冲田小姐所爱的加州帮自己抽一个。怎样才会不那么突兀呢……安定经过一番思索，果然还是请加州出来一起吃个饭比较好吧，本来不熟悉，从今往后就是同好了。  
当一个男人舍弃了尊严，他将变得上天入地无所不能，到达公司后，在开始一天的工作之前，安定径直冲到加州清光面前，告诉他，用那精英阶层俯瞰打印男孩时特有的“柔和的命令语气”：“今天中午不要和大家一起吃午饭了，和我一起单独出去吧，有些事想问你。”  
大体是安定这样的人竟会眷顾自己令加州始料未及，他仰着脖子注视安定的面孔好一会才明白过来：“好、好的！”被邀请的加州显出些不应有的兴奋，接下来的一个上午，他比平日更频繁地掏出小镜子补口红，将双手举到空中观察美甲……好容易才捱到中午。  
安定任由加州点了一大桌根本吃不完的甜食，“哇……好浪费喔！”加州还如此赞叹道，不过想到冲田小姐，就什么都可以忍耐了。忍耐了许久，在加州的进食速度明显减慢后，安定才开口说正事：“那个……我用了你的冲田小姐。”  
“这种事不用特意告诉我啦……”  
“是说……我也觉得这个角色，”故意用了“这个角色”这样生疏的称呼，“……输出很强，所以也想要一个，能不能请加州君帮我抽一下卡呢……”  
“没问题。老实说我也一直对大和守先生抱有好感，如果大和守先生能喜欢冲田小姐的话将是我的荣幸。”  
“不用叫先生啦。”被比自己年长的人叫先生真是罪过。  
“你不必放在心上，我本也没打算得到回应，请当做单相思来看待。”  
“等……”  
就在刚才，加州似乎说出了什么不得了的内容，令安定放下手中食物抬头看着他，看到加州右脸脸颊上粘着一小团奶油，将此人唯一的优点——总是打扮整齐给人以严阵以待的精致感——破坏了。  
“那……你是更喜欢我，还是冲田小姐。”  
“是大和守哦。”  
“……”  
算起来这还是安定第一次收到告白。感想居然是一种微妙的愠怒，仿佛加州辜负了他的五宝冲田小姐似的，安定为自己助战栏里那个纯粹烂漫的笑颜感到不值得。  
—未完待续—


End file.
